


Coercive Power

by argentum_ls (LadySilver)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Gift Fic, References to Canon Typical Serial Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/argentum_ls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaCroix has some words for Nick over Nick's handling of a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coercive Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts).



> Best Wishes in 2013 to PJ1228 from an old school Cousin.
> 
> Thanks to skieswideopen for her help developing the story.

“What is the difference between justice, and revenge?” the Nightcrawler asked into his microphone. The question resonated out over the airwaves and into the homes and cars of everyone tuned to CERK. Those few who were tuned in at the late hour found their thoughts turned toward the same woman.

The media tried to call her the New Year’s Eve Killer until one of the minor outlets bucked the trend and gave her the label Mother Time. By that afternoon, the new name was effectively the only one she’d ever had. She killed only once a year and each time only one victim: an elderly, well-to-do man. For nearly two decades, she’d gotten away with it--until she chose a former police commissioner cum politician as her target. When she was finally caught, she claimed that she was just balancing the scales.

A moment of silence stretched across the air while the Nightcrawler let his listeners ponder their own answers. When he’d judged the interval long enough, he pushed a button. There came a click and a slight hiss of static. Then the polished enunciation of a female newscaster murmured into the background, a recording of an already well-recognized news report.

“Amidst allegations of police misconduct and concerns over evidence tampering…” the reporter started. The familiar words reminded everyone of how a seemingly straight-forward serial killer case—a media darling because of how unusual it was—turned into a public relations disaster as corruption problems within the police and Crown attorneys were discovered: Witness’ stories had changed after the trial started, picking up and discarding details as if their memories had been rewritten; records were discovered to have been altered; officer testimonies didn’t line up, and, in one case, had described events that weren’t chronologically possible.

In the studio, LaCroix lowered the volume of the newscast until it slipped into silence, then began to speak. “So we found ourselves placing our trust in laws and institutions, and they disappoint us. The killer walked free. For whom was justice served, gentle listeners? Her victims? Their survivors?" He paused and listened, as he imagined, to the churning of thoughts raised by questions he lobbed like stones into a still pond. "Should we reassure ourselves that the laws that failed us today may protect an innocent life tomorrow?" His soft snort passed over the airwaves as little more than a crackle and he reached for his biggest stone.

"Should we remind ourselves that institutions are made up of individuals who are, after all, merely…human?”

The further the media dug into the specifics of the case, the more other problems came to light. Cops’ personal histories came under scrutiny, as did those of their families and immediate friends. Minor scandals that had long been swept under the rug were dragged out and displayed before the court of public opinion. Each incident, no matter how minor, became fuel for the fire against those who felt victimized by traffic tickets and jury summons.

The people reveled in their power, and in their eagerness to redress their grievances with the system, they forgot who the real danger was.

LaCroix leaned back in his seat, tipping his head contemplatively toward the ceiling as he worked out his next thought. Folding his hands together, he continued: “Today we learned that the killer has, herself, been killed. Her time has run out. Quite the irony. In a small way balance has been restored. And attention is once again directed to where it should have been all along." This was a far gentler chiding than the mob response deserved, LaCroix suspected, though the restraint was necessary in light of his priorities. Ultimately, he had gotten what he wanted. As he always did. "So we must ask: Is Mother Time’s death an act of justice? Or of revenge? Should her killer—whoever he is—be prosecuted, or honored?”

With the last question hanging in the air, LaCroix hit the mute button and turned to the person who had entered the studio while he’d been speaking. Though he was mildly surprised, he kept his tone conversational, with only a touch of reproach. “I have warned you all along about the dangers of playing by their rules. Perhaps now you understand why.”

The man gave a grudging nod and stepped further into the studio. The dim light within glinted off the badge he held in his hand as he set it on the table next to the elder vampire.

LaCroix accepted the acquiescence. Unconcealed approval glimmered in his blue eyes for the first time in centuries. “I see that when the stakes are high enough, even you can understand what is right," he acknowledged. He laid a hand over the badge, concealing it, removing it. The badge would have no more power for either of them. "The decision you made was the necessary one," LaCroix stated, "as difficult decisions often are. After all, how futile is the quest for justice when revenge is so much more satisfying. Wouldn’t you agree, Nicholas?”


End file.
